


You Know I Love You, But

by The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Winteriron Happy Ending [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, Gay Marriage, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Iron Soldier, Iron Winter, M/M, Rivalry, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The First Rule Of Fight Club, Toast, Tony Gets Bored Easily, amazing spouses, benefit dinners, good scotch, honeymoon stage, how to deal with bigots, playboy philanthropists, watch out for republicans, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: In a world where Bucky and Steve are Tony's contemporaries, Bucky and Tony have been together since high school. At a charity benefit dinner where Bucky is one of the guests of honor, he and Tony can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Behind the scenes, things heat up. But on stage, things are less wine and roses. It's 2004, and just because gay marriage is legal in MA doesn't mean everyone's okay with it now. When Bucky gets attacked accepting an award for his charity work, Peggy, Steve, and Tony come to his rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today I took a closer look at [this photo of poor Seb](http://blue-pointer.tumblr.com/image/159342563553) and got inspired. It was supposed to be just plain smut, and then a story happened. Thanks, Steggy.

 

Bucky was mortified when they emerged from the men’s room only to be herded right into a photo op line. Sure, after being with Tony this long, he was used to the dreaded photo ops at these benefit dinners, but they were usually outside where you’d just gotten out of the car and were ready for it, not inside on the way to the check-in table. 

“Smile, Angel!” Tony told him, still wearing the smug grin he’d had on ever since Bucky had kissed the semen out of his beard in the handicapped stall.

“Oh, you think this is hilarious, don’t you?” Bucky smiled for the cameras, pinching his husband in the ribs.

“Hilarious? Why, this is situation #47. One of my faves.”

“Trash.”

“Gigolo.” Bucky turned to glare at Tony. Bad photo op. Tony kept smiling. “Smile, sweetheart. People are watching.”

“I thought you were into that.” Bucky was miffed at being called a whore. Especially since it hadn’t been his idea to duck into the restroom for a quick blowjob.

“Oh, well if that’s the way you’re gonna be…” Tony grabbed him and dipped him, kissing Bucky hard, replicating the famous V-J Day in Times Square photograph.

“Tony!”

“Oh, don’t sound so shocked. Everyone knows we’re together by now, babe. They don’t like it, they can kiss my ass.”

“They’d better not,” Bucky whispered back, scowling.

Veins were starting to stand out on Tony’s forehead. “Sweetheart, do you mind if I lift you up now? My back is starting to hurt.” A decade of flying around in a titanium suit, fighting bad guys took its toll.

Bucky put one leg back to support his weight, tightening his core to help Tony hold him. “Well, whose bad idea was this, anyway?”

“Okay, it was mine. Are you happy? It was mine.” Bucky smirked and arched up to kiss him, pushing himself back up to his own two feet afterwards.

Tony groaned, resting one hand on his back. “Sugar, you know I love you…”

“Shut up,” Bucky said gently, taking his husband’s hand and walking him over to check in for their table as the next celebrity couple walked into the cattle maze. “That’ll teach you to show off for the cameras.”

“You honestly think you’re going to get me to stop? Like, ever?”

“No.” Bucky tugged him close with one arm thrown around his shoulder, kissing Tony on the ear.

The attendant’s smile wavered for a second, and Bucky stopped, suddenly becoming subdued. Just because it was common knowledge that Tony Stark of Stark Industries had recently flown to Boston to legally marry his partner of 10 years didn’t mean the public (or the stockholders, for that matter) were okay with it.  

“No.” Tony was quick to notice. “Don’t you dare.” He grabbed his husband and tongue-kissed him right in front of the attendant, giving her a baseline view. When Tony deemed Bucky thoroughly kissed, he turned back to her. “I enjoy kissing my husband, to whom I’m married under Massachusetts state law. So I know there’s no problem here. Is there, sweetheart?”  

“N-n--” The woman was red-faced and couldn’t seem to look at them. “No, Sir, Mr. Stark.”

“That’s what I thought.” Bucky watched his husband strut into the reception hall like the cock of the walk and followed close behind, forcing himself to resist the urge to pick him up like the tiny kitten he really was and shower him with kisses.

“Have I told you lately how hard you make me?” Bucky murmured in his ear as he bent forward to pull Tony’s chair out for him.

Tony turned back with a sexy smirk. “Well, you showed me just a minute ago, does that count?”

Bucky pinched his cheek. “Smartass.”

“From what I hear, it’s sexy, too.” He sat down and fiddled with his silverware, making them all perfectly perpendicular to one another on both sides of the plate.

“We’ll see about that.” But the time for flirting came to a quick conclusion when their table was joined by other guests, forcing them to make polite small talk. Bucky picked at his food while he listened to Tony easily charm the entire table. It was nice to have a spouse who could move effortlessly in any social circle, especially when they got stuck at these endless benefit dinners. Bucky was too nervous tonight to play nice.

Finally the speakers started, and he found himself the center of his husband’s attention once more. “Did you eat?” Bucky asked him, as Tony took his hand under the table and began to impatiently tug at his fingers.

“Ye-e-es,” Tony answered, with all the poise of a two-year-old who has been left with nothing to entertain him for a full five minutes.

“Peaches, I know you’re bored. Where’s your tablet, honey?”

“Don’t wanna play with that right now,” Tony muttered, leaning over and hiding his face against Bucky’s collar.

“Honey, you know I love you, but your eyeliner is gonna rub off on my white shirt. Quit it.”

“I told you to wear the black shirt, handsome,” Tony murmured, nibbling at his lapel.

“Well it didn’t go as well!” Bucky frowned. “The black shirt is for the dark blue suit.”

“Hnn. Who cares? Whatever. Oh, sugar, I love you in this waistcoat.” His fingers were spidering up Bucky’s buttons under the table.

“Tony, stop!” Bucky begged him quietly. “You know the cameras are still on us, even if you can’t see ‘em.”

“Cameras, schmameras,” Tony said. “I bet they can’t see this.” And with no more warning than that, his index finger took a little trip up Bucky’s fly. They were both startled when his finger made contact with bare flesh. Bucky so much so that he kicked the underside of the table, nearly spilling everyone’s water and bruising his knee purple.

“Sorry about that, everyone,” he apologized, mortified. “Sorry.”

Once everyone’s attention was back on the stage, Tony started in again, leaning close to whisper, “Dirty boy. Pulling your dick out under the table to surprise me.”

“I didn’t!” Bucky’s face was red-hot. “Anyway, it was only open half an inch.” These pants fit Bucky perfectly, and the zipper was not prone to wandering. That meant that after their little tryst in the bathroom... “It must’ve--oh god.”

Tony chuckled, wickedly. “Did my little friend come out to wink at the cameras earlier?”

“Oh my god, Tony. This is not funny!”

 _“Au contraire._ That’s delicious!”

“Tony, those pictures are gonna be all over the news!”

“Oh, please. Who looks at photos from boring benefit dinners?”

“Anyone who wants to see Tony Stark’s husband with his cock out.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” But Tony didn’t sound terribly concerned. Not to mention the hand that was slowly sliding up Bucky’s thigh.

“S-stop!” They couldn’t possibly be going through a newlywed phase now. They’d been together for 14 years.

“Sugar, I love it when you blush.”

“I don’t blush!” Bucky insisted quietly, starting to squirm as Tony’s hand moved up to cup him through his slacks.

Tony’s smile widened. “No, you just get really, really red.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky hissed.

“You first,” Tony smirked, going back to his partly-open fly, teasing the zipper down a little bit more.

Bucky tried not to whine. It shouldn’t be this hard to say no to Tony after being together for so long. But they were legally married now, and it seemed to be the aphrodisiac to end all aphrodisiacs. And Bucky had always enjoyed doing it in public. He just wasn’t used to being the victim so much as a willing participant.

“Oh yeah,” Tony whispered. “So hard already, you’re about to bust out of your pants.” He gripped the tip of Bucky’s cock, rubbing teasingly.

Bucky whimpered, his legs fidgeting under the table.

“Come on, handsome,” Tony purred. “You really want me to stop, you can make me.”

Suddenly something inside of Bucky snapped. It didn’t matter that they were at a benefit dinner. Tony needed to be taught a lesson. Gunmetal blue eyes met Tony’s, flashing dangerously. “Bitch, I am gonna fuck you so hard.”

“But when?” Tony teased, still stroking him under the table. “When?”

Bucky gripped the stem of his wine glass until his knuckles turned white. “You are going to excuse yourself from the table and head to the men’s room.”

Tony grinned, victorious. “And in two minutes, when I get control of this raging hard-on, I’m going to join you.” 

Far too pleased, Tony took his hand back and patted Bucky’s thigh. “I can’t wait,” he whispered, pretending to wipe his mouth on his napkin before he backed away from the table. “Excuse me, won’t you?” He made a graceful exit while Bucky tried to surreptitiously stuff his junk back into his pants enough to get them zipped up all the way. It was a dangerous business with no shorts to guard his valuables.

Finally his two minutes were up, and the next speaker introduced, Bucky headed for the men’s room. It was empty except for a pair of feet in the first stall. “What, we’re gonna take up less room this time?” But the words died in his throat when the door opened and Tony was standing there, propped against the wall with his pants already down around his knees. “Oh god, you have such a beautiful ass, Peaches.” Bucky stepped in and shut the door, cupping and groping the ass in question.

“It’s all yours, sugarbear,” Tony told him, wiggling it teasingly.

Bucky sighed with relief as he opened his pants, gripping Tony’s hips for some suggestive grinding. “Is this really all you wanted?”

“Well,” Tony smirked over his shoulder. “Not ALL I wanted.”

Bucky gently tugged his hair with one hand while he teased Tony’s erection with the other. “What else?”

“Eat me?” The cute face he made was so opposed to the filthy words that had just come out of his mouth.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “You just want me to get caught kneeling on the floor if someone walks in.”

Tony’s smirk widened. “There can be no reward without risk.”

Bucky pinched his ass cheek. “For the record, I’m only doin’ this because I love eating your ass.”

“Noted. Love it so much you’d eat it in a deserted men’s room.”

“Maybe I’d eat it in a crowded men’s room,” Bucky told him, kneeling down on the floor. “Did you ever think of that?”

“Mm, yeah,” Tony sighed, closing his eyes ecstatically. “That one’s #149.”

“Has anyone ever told you it’s weird to number your sexual fantasies?”

“I can’t help it if the rest of the world is less organized than I am,” Tony pouted. But Bucky had already moved on, gripping one cheek in each hand and spreading Tony, leaning in to nuzzle his ass before taking a first lick. “Ohh, yeah, baby. Worship me, you know you love it. I wanna feel that sweet pink tongue violate me before you put your dick inside me--” There was a creak as the main door opened, and Tony’s ecstatic rambling was silenced.

This was the game. Bucky listened to the footsteps come closer, but he didn’t stop. He kissed and licked Tony, groping him before he pushed his tongue inside that sweet hole, reaching forward to jerk him off when the intruder stopped at a urinal to do his business. It was a safe distance, and even if it wasn’t, this was the fun part. As if he needed proof, Tony came right after their guest left, his come wasted in the toilet bowl. “That was kind of close,” he panted, bracing himself on the stall walls on either side of them.

“Was not,” Bucky argued, jerking him around by his hips so that he could lick Tony clean.

“Okay, maybe not,” Tony agreed, wrapping his thighs around Bucky’s head. “Maybe we just haven’t done this in a while.”

Bucky teabagged him, supporting Tony with one hand on his back while he stroked his hard abs with the other. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” he told him before biting Tony’s inner thigh.

“Hey, ouch!”

“Quiet, you big baby.” The ass slap rang out in the unusual acoustics of the bathroom, and it made Bucky wish they’d brought a paddle or riding crop.

Tony seemed to be thinking along similar lines, because his immediate response was, “Hot. Again.” Bucky spent a few minutes spanking him while he kissed and licked Tony’s hips and thighs.

He didn’t have to keep going until Tony was spanked enough; they usually reached second lift-off long before that happened. Today was no exception. “What are you waiting for?” Tony whined. “You promised to take me up against the wall!”

“Did not.” Though now wasn’t really the time to mince words. “But if that’s what you want, Sunshine, you better get your dick outta my face.”

Tony grumbled in protest. “Fine.”

“Or, I could just fuck you like this. So’s I can see your ‘o’ face.” He grinned. Tony hated that phrase.

“Hnn, I don’t care.” Tony was starting to whine, slipping into his porn voice. “Just fuck me already. Please!” But then the door opened again, and both of them froze. This time there was a group of male voices, and Tony moved to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist before grabbing his shoulders so that there were no longer hands visible over the top of the stalls. Two of the men stopped to use the urinals while the third headed for the handicapped stall.

“You’d better pray he doesn’t take a dump!” Tony hissed in a whisper. Bucky was holding his breath, trying hard not to laugh. Fortunately for Tony, his back was in better shape after flying around in a metal suit for years. Bucky’s injuries tended to always be arm-related. Tony said it was because he was always reaching out to save things. And people.

They both lucked out, as the guy in the stall apparently just needed to take a leak. The other two waited for him, chatting about some other charity dinner they’d just attended together. Neither of them washed their hands.

“Pigs!” Tony snarked when the door closed behind them.

“You still wanna do this?” Bucky asked, smooching Tony’s jaw.

“Does energy equal mass times the speed of light squared?”

“Alright, baby. Which way do you want it?” With Tony, Bucky had never had trouble getting it up again.

“Stop asking me!” Tony whined. “What happened to my forceful Bucky bear, who threatened me in the reception hall and spanked my ass just now?”

Bucky chuckled. “He remembered he loves you and would pretty much do anything you want.”

“Stupid husband,” Tony grumbled, putting his feet back on the floor. “Always so affectionate and considerate.”

“Yeah, you definitely should have married Pepper instead. She’s way more hardcore than I am.”

“Hah hah, very funny,” Tony grumped. “Now shut up and put your dick inside me already. I’m losing patience.” Just for that, Bucky grabbed the lube out of his pocket and pushed two fingers in without warning. Tony was slightly mollified. “Better. But that’s not your dick, is it?”

“What, no prep?”

“Sugar, please. You know I could take an actual eggplant without prep. Just get in me. Now.”

Bucky kissed the back of his neck. “Oka-ay,” he said, in a ‘you asked for it’ tone. Then he was thrusting hard and deep into Tony’s slick heat, pushing until his hips were flush against Tony’s ass. “Whoa.”

“Nice, right?” Tony wiggled it a little.

“You’re kind of a little shit, you know that?”

Tony made a sexy noise. “Shut up and fuck me.” And Bucky did, lifting him up just enough that Tony’s feet were dangling an inch off the floor while Bucky gripped his hips and pounded him into next Tuesday. “Oh yeah, baby, that’s good. Harder. I mean, I hate that you picked me up. You’re a bastard for that. But--hnn! I needed this.”

“You always need this,” Bucky panted, giving it to him the way Tony liked.

“Mmhmm.” He glanced over his shoulder with a sly smile. “That’s why I married you, cupcake. Now you’re mine all mine. Ooo, again! R-right there.”

Bucky scooped him up under the thighs and let Tony ride his dick at just the right angle. In less than two minutes, it had Tony gasping and yelping, jerking off until he came all over himself. Bucky glanced down. He’d opened his shirt, thank god. He quickly turned Tony around so that he could lick him clean. “Dirty,” Tony told him, groggy, leaning against Bucky like his legs weren’t working properly anymore.

“Sure, I’m dirty,” Bucky said. “But you’re the one who just spooged across his belly.”

“You love it,” Tony pouted. “You and your insatiable oral fixation.”

“Yeah, you got me,” Bucky grinned, nibbling his abs.

“But what about you?” Tony asked. “You didn’t come yet.”

“I was distracted.”

“By what?”

“How fucking beautiful you are.” He pulled aside Tony’s collar to kiss his bare shoulder. “And sexy.”

“You realize that makes no sense.”

“I know.” Bucky suddenly wanted to kiss every inch of Tony. “But it’s okay. You made me come in your mouth before dinner.”

Tony didn’t seem satisfied with this answer. “No. You owe me one.”

“Alright, baby,” Bucky gently sucked Tony’s lower lip, kissing him teasingly. “I owe you one.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Mr. Barnes? They called your name.”

“Shit,” Bucky whispered. Had they really been in here that long? “I’ll be right there!”

“Smelling like my come,” Tony added more softly, smirking.

“What else is new?” Bucky kissed Tony on the cheek. “See you back there?” He hurriedly tucked himself back together, smoothing his hair back.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Tony cooed, obvious adoration in his brown eyes.

“Love you.” Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a smooch.

“Well if you love me so much, why don’t you marry me?” Tony teased. “Oops, we already did that.” Bucky smiled and gave him one more kiss before running out of the bathroom to accept his award.

It took Tony time to get himself back together. Much longer than it had taken Bucky. Because--contrary to the facade he liked to put on--his husband could unravel him like an old sweater. Tony felt weak-in-the-knees fucked, and it was hard to just get up and strut around like nothing had happened. He had to work up to it. Events like these were incredibly draining, and not just because he had to be Stark the Heir for all to see, but because he had to dazzle. And while Tony enjoyed the attention, it took its toll on him.

By the time he’d worked himself back into character, his sweetheart was halfway through his acceptance speech.

“Of course I couldn’t have done any of this without the help of my husband, a man who needs no introduction, as he’s well-known to all of you for his own generous work here and in many other philanthropic endeavors. Please, I think he deserves a round of applause, too. I wouldn’t be here without him. Sweetheart?” He squinted under the spotlight, looking out into the audience for Tony, who hadn’t even made it back to their table yet. He waved until Bucky saw him and joined the applause from the stage.

“Go to hell, fags!” A voice rose unexpectedly from the back of the hall. “Keep homos away from kids! Child-molesters!” Bucky could do little more from the stage than blink, but Tony was not about to take that lying down. Fortunately for the heckler, security got to him first. Not that that stopped him. It just guaranteed less misfortune would befall the protester.

A blond blur darted past him moments before Tony heard Peggy Carter’s voice from the stage. “While we may not agree on every social issue, there can be no denying James Barnes-Stark’s contributions to this organization are beyond reproach. And so, on behalf of foster children all across the United States, we thank you for your generosity and innovation.”

 

*

 

Bucky had been like a deer caught in headlights, torn between wanting to punch that bigot back to the hellhole he crawled out of and keeping his public face as one of Stark Industries’ premiere designers and a dedicated philanthropist intact. He hadn’t even known Peggy and Steve were here until she’d strode onto the stage with her usual command of chaotic situations and cool British aplomb. When Peggy turned to embrace him on behalf of those presenting the award, Bucky sagged against her, wanting to cry. “Steve’s gone after him,” she whispered in his ear. “Chin up.” 

Bucky tried his best to put on a brave face for one last smile, wave, and thank you, but he was leaning against Peggy as they descended the stairs. “Jesus.” He grabbed both his and Tony’s wine off the table, downing one after the other.

“Come to our table,” Peggy coaxed him. “We have scotch.” She drew Bucky gently by the hand to the smaller table at the back where she and Steve had apparently been hiding. “We were late,” she explained. “But Steve wanted to surprise you.” 

“Welp.” Bucky shook his head. “Color me surprised.” He took a deep breath. “Thanks, Carter.” She made him sit down and poured him a drink.

“An event like this, one would think security would have done a better job.”

Bucky shook his head, sipping the scotch. “Guess no one counted on having to protect special interests.”

“Now that’s nonsense,” she told him sternly. “You and Stark are the same men you were two months ago. There’s no excuse for this sort of behavior.”

Bucky shrugged. He really should have been prepared for something like this. Their wedding had featured in way more newspapers and gossip rags than he’d expected it to. 

 

*   


Down in the parking structure, hotel security was content to let the protester and his companion go with a warning. They would not be pressing charges. Steve had a better idea. He was waiting by the asshole’s car. “You think you’re a big man, shouting hate like that at a charity benefit?” The man clearly didn’t know how to react, taking in Steve’s full 5’4”. “For your information, James Barnes is ten times the man you are!”

“Go away, faggot,” the man told him, looking tired. Steve smacked the man’s car keys out of his hand.

“You want a piece of me, old man?” Steve raised bony fists into a defensive boxing stance. “Come on. I could do this all day.”

“It’s true.” Tony’s voice came from behind Steve, but he knew better than to take his eyes off the guy long enough to look. “He really can. Trust me on this one.”

“Stark,” the man sneered, and Steve could see his real contempt hadn’t been for Buck at all, but Tony. “Surprised you climbed down off your big gay pedestal of sin to come down here.”

“Well, it gets uncomfortable if I stand on it for too long without a break,” Tony answered easily. “The platform heels hurt my feet, and, you know. Being on all the time can be exhausting. It’s hard work being a gay idol.”

“Child-molester!” the man shouted, even though they weren’t standing more than five feet apart. Steve wanted to punch him in the gut, but Tony reined him in again.

“See, I don’t know where you people get that from. That’s like the whole queer=bestiality thing. If I didn’t know better, I’d think straights just have filthy minds and they need us to play scapegoat. But I really didn’t come down here to discuss semantics.”

“You’re disgusting!” The man’s face was a mask of rage. “Go back to hell!”

“Oh, trust me, honey, I will soon enough. For starters, the big red guy owes me money. But before I go--and I hate to disappoint Steve, but--before that, I just wanted to introduce you to someone. Happy?” He turned, and Steve did glance back, then. The big thug looked no less imposing for the snappy chauffeur’s uniform he was wearing. “This man would like to leave. Care to help him out?”

“With pleasure.” Happy stepped forward and picked the man up by his collar as if he weighed nothing. He began to kick and scream as Happy carried him to the nearest stairwell.

“The first rule of fight club is: always have someone else take out your trash. Less bad publicity that way, easier to settle out of court.”

Steve didn’t like Tony--he’d never forgive him for taking his best friend away-- but that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire the guy’s style.  “Hey, didn’t he come with a date or somethin’?” Steve glanced around.

“Oh yeah. Paid her off. That part I don’t mind doing.”

“You’re a real piece of work, Stark.”

 

*

 

“See, I’m gonna take that as a compliment? Because you have to admit, I was pretty amazing just now. Also, you’re welcome. Peggy would never forgive me if I let you go to jail for assault.” 

“It woulda been worth it, though,” Steve said, sounding wistful.

“Can’t argue that, short fuse. Now, come on. Let’s get back in there before our hot spouses decide they’re leaving us for each other.”

“Th-they wouldn’t do that, would they?” He actually looked worried.

Out of the suit, Steve always seemed to revert to the awkward teenager he’d met in high school.  Way easy to tease. “I dunno. My Bucky’s always loved a strong woman.”

“He’s not your Bucky!” Steve clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Listen, Rogers, he’ll always be your best friend, but sooner or later you have to admit it: I won, you lost. And might I say that Peggy is an amazing consolation prize?”

“Shut up,” Steve grunted, unwilling to admit anything. Tony smiled. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of pulling the kid’s chain.

 

+

 

In spite of the scotch, Bucky was a hair’s breadth from panic by the time Tony and Steve returned. “Oh thank god!” he slurred, stumbling out of his chair to throw himself at Tony. 

“Well, looks like somebody missed me,” Tony smirked, steadying his drunken husband. If he cast a smug look in Steve’s direction, Bucky didn’t notice.

“Stevie!” Apparently Bucky was just throwing himself at everyone. Tony was disappointed. And stuck his tongue out at Steve’s smug expression.

“You okay, Buck?”

Tony sat down and poured himself some scotch while his rival fussed over his husband. You had to give the guy a break now and then. He exchanged a knowing look with Peggy, who was likewise tolerantly indulging the two of them.  “Thanks for the save there, Pegs.”

She flashed him a tired smile. “Nothing you wouldn’t have done for us, were our situations reversed.”

Tony sighed, sipping the scotch. Good stuff. “I don’t think we’re gonna be able to pry them apart anytime soon.”

From the look on Peggy’s face, Tony didn’t want to glance over at what his husband and his childhood friend were doing. “You may be right.”

“Where you guys staying while you’re in town?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

Peggy looked away, uncomfortable. “We hadn’t quite decided.”

Tony smiled. “Still saying no thank you to the mother-in-law’s apartment in Brooklyn, huh?”

“Truly, I adore the woman, but she fusses over him as though he were an invalid child!”

“Well, he did used to be,” Tony had to point out.

“That’s hardly an excuse!” It was a well-known fact that Dr. Sarah Rogers was one of the few people in the world who could make Peggy lose her cool.

Tony tried not to laugh too hard. “Why don’t you stay here with us? Honeymoon suite has ten rooms. Plenty of space for a couple of old friends.”

She gave him a dubious look.

“Or, if you’re afraid of the noise level, I’m happy to get you a suite of your own.”

“Really, Tony, that’s not necessary.”

“Come on, it’s on me. I won’t take no for an answer.” It was only money, after all.

She gave in with a smile, reaching for her glass. “Well, in that case, thank you. But I must insist you stay with us next time you’re in the UK.”

“Deal.” Tony smiled. He glanced over his shoulder at the two pals, trying not to cringe when he found Steve sitting in his husband’s lap. “Think they’ll ever realize how lucky they are to have us?”

She frowned. “Doubtful.”

He raised his glass. “To understanding spouses.”

“To dear friends.” They clinked glasses, apparently startling Bucky awake, who’d fallen asleep on Steve’s shoulder.

“Hon.” His head bobbled on his neck. He was drunk with a capital D. “Doorbell.” Steve almost suppressed a giggle, covering his mouth.

“Don’t worry, buttercup,” Tony assured him. “I’ll get it.”

“K, thanks,” Bucky told him, going back to sleep on Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’d divorce you if you weren’t so damned cute.”

Steve’s grin widened. “The same goes for you.” Peggy shut his amusement down with brutal efficiency.

Tony smirked at her. They clinked glasses again.


End file.
